


Flowers That Bloom In The Darkness

by vividKaleidescopes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividKaleidescopes/pseuds/vividKaleidescopes
Summary: In which the Empire invades Insomnia when Noctis is only 17, and he, Lunafreya, and Regis are all pronounced dead. Regis is the only one whose body is recovered, however, which causes Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto to have their doubts about Noctis and Luna's so-called "deaths". So the trio sets out to find their lost prince. Three years later, they're still searching, and starting to lose hope of finding him. Could Noctis really have survived three years on his own, and with Nifs everywhere to boot?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been nearly 8 months, but I'm back, and with no excuse besides the fact that I've been really super busy lately. Hopefully I'm back for good, and will also be posting monthly update dates at the beginning of each month (starting in March) on my Twitter, Tumblr, and here in my AO3 bio. I know this chapter is short and sweet, but there will certainly be more to come. So anyways, enjoy!  
> ~Vivid

“Uh, guys?”  
“What is it, Prompto?”  
“Do you feel that? Like we’re being watched?” Blonde hair shifted as the gunslinger glanced over his shoulder.  
“Well, it is nighttime. There could very well be a daemon watching from afar.” Ignis pushed his glasses up.   
This didn’t help Prompto, in fact, it made him even more worried. “L-Let’s hurry up and get back to the garage already. W-Wouldn’t want to keep Cindy waiting…”  
“Yeah, I’d rather not deal with any daemons right now either, especially since our supplies are low.” Gladio looked around as well. He noticed the feeling too, but didn’t spot anyone – or anything, for that matter – across the desert landscape outside Hammerhead. The trio definitely relaxed as the lights grew larger, only a couple hundred yards away now. Then dread sucker punched all three of them like a blow to the gut as the ground shifted in front of them, the awful sounds of metal creaking making the hairs on the backs of their necks and arms stand on end as they watched the daemon – an iron giant from the look of it – haul itself from the ground in front of them. The trinity looked at each other, then summoned their respective weapons and launched themselves into battle.   
Only fifteen minutes passed and the group was already in rough shape, and losing the fight. Ignis was the first to notice it; a large flash of blue, behind the giant’s head. The beast roared and whirled around, and Ignis realized what he had seen was a person, who was still clinging to the giant by their sword, buried at the base of its skull. The fact that it was a person was all Ignis or the other two could make out, because of a tattered black hooded cloak the stranger wore. The hooded newcomer vanished with another flash of blue, reappearing on the ground about ten feet from Gladio. Blade-warping. That meant this newcomer was affiliated with the Crystal, or someone who channeled the Crystal’s power. But Insomnia hadn’t had a king – or queen – since king Regis. How could it, when the Empire had taken over and the prince destined to be the King of Kings had vanished? Ignis had always been suspicious of Prince Noctis’ so-called “death”. A body had never been recovered, nor and other part of him. It was like he had never existed in the first place.   
“Ignis!” The bespectacled man snapped out of his thoughts at Gladio’s yell, just in time to dodge the giants blade. The new arrival dealt the beast a couple more strong blows to the back of its head before it toppled, vanishing into black smoke. Prompto and Gladio gathered on either side of Ignis as the stranger approached, watching them. Him, it was definitely a male, broad shoulders and narrow hips, lean muscles. “Thank you for the help, I’m sure we wouldn’t have fared so well without the assistance.” It was Ignis who spoke, as he tried to get a good look beneath that hood. The newcomer kept his head tilted down just enough so they couldn’t see his face. “You’re welcome. I would hope someone would do the same for me if I was in that position.”  
Prompto piped up. “That accent…you’re Insomnian?”   
“You could say that, yes.”  
The blonde glanced at Gladio and Ignis. “Well, I’m Prompto. And this is Ignis and Gladio. Thank you again, we owe you one.”  
“You names…you’re the ones who were going to be assigned to protect the Prince, right?” He froze as Gladio’s sword was suddenly at his neck. “How do you know that? That info isn’t just given out to everyone.”   
“I’m a friend, we don’t need to do this.”   
“Then why won’t you show your face, huh? Why haven’t you told us your name?”  
The stranger slowly raised his hands, and pulled his hood down. “I didn’t figure I had to. But I forgot that Prompto is the only one who met me in person. As for my name…It’s Noctis. Noctis Lucis Caelum.”


End file.
